Esquece Tudo o Que Te Disse
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: [Femmeslash] O que um simples e talvez insignificante olhar provocou nas vidas de Pansy Parkinson e Ginny Weasley.


**Autor:** Jane Potter Skywalker  
**Título:** Esquece Tudo o Que Te Disse  
**Capa:** -  
**Sinopse:** O que um simples e talvez insignificante olhar provocou nas vidas de Pansy Parkinson e Ginny Weasley.  
**Shipper:** Pansy/Ginny  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Gênero:** Romance**  
Spoilers:** -  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Primeira fic slash ever. Por isso, é normal que esteja má. Tenham em conta que ela foi escrita em 2 horas e tal. Por isso, é mesmo muito normal que ela esteja má. E pronto, é isso. Eu sei que ela está pobrezinha!

**Esquece Tudo O Que Te Disse**

_Hoje, naquela estúpida visita a Hogsmeade, olhei-a pela primeira vez nos olhos. E ela olhou para mim também. Foi como se um monstro adormecido acordasse em mim. Não consigo explicar o porquê deste sentimento tão abrupto. Ainda por cima, eu sou uma Slytherin e ela é uma Gryffindor. Não temos nada a ver uma com a outra, somos completos opostos. _

_Além do mais, temos as nossas vidas quase feitas. Eu vou casar com o Draco, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai casar com o Potter, sem dúvida alguma. _

_Nem sei porque raio estou a escrever isto. Nem sei porque raio estou a admitir isto. O que quer que seja o 'isto'. Só sei que me mete medo. Medo do que isso seja, na realidade. _

_ Pansy Parkinson_

_

* * *

_  
Amanhecera muito rapidamente, mais rapidamente do que nos outros dias, Pansy pensava. A jovem Slytherin encontrava-se agora sentada na mesa da sua equipa a comer exactamente a mesma coisa que Draco Malfoy, o seu namorado. Porém, o olhar dela estava perdido… perdido no horizonte. Havia acordado assim, ainda era de noite, e não sabia porquê. Talvez aquele dia estivesse a preparar-lhe uma partida da vida. Naquele momento, ela ainda não o sabia.

Apanhara Draco a olhar para o rabo de uma rapariga dos Ravenclaw, o que a deixara logo furibunda de manhã. A raiva havia-lhe passado, mas parecia que Draco continuava a querer provocá-la… Ele que provocasse, ele é que sofreria as consequências.

Levantou-se da sua cadeira num ápice assim que a professora McGonagall chamou os alunos, visto que era dia de visita a Hogsmeade. Passou tão depressa pelos outros alunos, que fora contra uma pessoa.

Ginny Weasley.

A estúpida da rapariga Weasley.

Não a suportava. Não suportava aquela cara de anjinho, nem aquela voz irritante, nem aqueles longos cabelos vermelhos. Não suportava ninguém dos Gryffindor, mas com ela era diferente.

Continuou o seu caminho, sem ligar à outra. E só parou de andar quando chegou a Hogsmeade e se enfiou no Três Vassouras e pediu uma Cerveja de Manteiga.

Reparou nos olhares quando entrara desenfreadamente no bar. Sentia-se observada, mas ela sabia que não era pela correria que tinha feito. Era sim pelas cores do seu uniforme. Verde. Slytherin. As pessoas continuavam a ligar cada elemento dos Slytherin e pensava que cada um se iria tornar num Devorador da Morte.

Mas ser Devoradora da Morte não era o seu plano. Nem de longe, nem de perto. Servir alguém só pela razão de servir, não era suficiente para ela.

Engoliu a sua bebida num instante e saiu do bar, sem direcção. Ia para onde o vento a levava, e o vento levou-a para um local que ela desconhecia, um local onde a natureza prevalecia e onde havia silêncio. Exactamente o que ela precisava naquela manhã.

* * *

_Foi exactamente naquele local que a vi. Foi ali mesmo que olhei para ela, pela primeira vez na minha vida. A sensação foi estranha. Nada poderia prever todo este turbilhão de sentimentos, à volta de um simples olhar. _

_A questão é: Porquê? Porquê eu? Porquê ela? Porquê justamente ela? E porquê ela, do género feminino?_

_Sinto-me estranha, não me sinto em mim. E nunca pedi para me sentir assim. E não me quero sentir assim. _

_ Ginny Weasley_

_

* * *

_  
Ao longe, ninguém diria que aquela era a porca da Pansy Parkinson, pensara Ginny. Bem, se ela soubesse que era a Slytherin que estava sentada naquelas rochas, certamente não se teria aproximado. Mas parecia que o vento a tinha levado para lá.

Quando se apercebera de quem era, já era tarde demais.

"Então, Weasleyzinha, por aqui?" a outra perguntou, cinicamente.

Ginny olhou para Pansy. "Minha querida Pansy, de vez em quando também tenho direito a dar um passeio, sabias?" disse a ruiva, ironicamente.

Por momentos, nem uma nem outra falaram. Limitaram-se a admirar o canto da ave que começara a cantar. Mas esse momento, foi apenas isso mesmo: um momento.

"Se fosse a ti, punha-me daqui a andar, não venha daí o papão a querer-te comer…" disse Pansy, fazendo um som que parecia um lobo a uivar no fim da frase.

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada. "Por amor de Merlim… mas será possível que toda a gente ainda me vê assim? Como uma miúda?"

"E não é isso que tu és?" a outra questionou.

"Sou uma jovem rapariga, não uma miúda de quatro anos, que tinha medo do papão!" Ginny exclamou, furiosa.

Pansy começou a rir, sem conseguir parar. "Afinal sempre tinhas medo do papão…!" ela lá conseguiu dizer, a custo.

Nesse momento, Ginny deu-lhe um empurrão com tal força que a morena caiu da rocha onde se encontrava sentada e foi parar ao chão. Levantou-se, a custo e preparada para dar uns bons murros à outra, quando deparou com os olhos cor de chocolate da mesma pessoa a quem queria esmurrar a cara. E aquilo que sentiu foi inexplicável. Viu pela cara de Ginny que ela sentia o mesmo.

Nunca se tinham olhado nos olhos. Na verdade, nunca tinham olhado directamente uma para outra. A única coisa que faziam era gozar uma com a outra, gritar, entre muitas outras coisas.

Pansy viu naqueles olhos uma jovem rapariga a crescer. Uma jovem que não era igual aos seus irmãos, que era especial.

Os seus olhos emanavam algo tão poderoso quanto o canto de uma ave, algo tão forte, algo tão puro, algo que se via tão bem… Desejo. Receio. Paixão. Sabia que os seus próprios olhos emanavam tais sentimentos também, mas não sabia bem porquê.

Ela odiava-a. Ela não queria nada com ela. Ela era… uma rapariga.

"Vou-me embora, já que te estou a incomodar tanto…" disse Pansy, agarrando no seu manto e indo embora, confusa, por causa de tudo o que havia acontecido.

* * *

_Os dias passaram e nós nunca mais nos tornámos a olhar. Ela evita-me e eu evito-a. Não quero estar com ela, porque sei que ela traz ao de cima o pior de mim. E também o melhor. _

_Continuo a ter medo deste sentimento que sei que se desenvolve em mim. Gostaria de contrariá-lo, mas parece que não tenho forças suficientes para o fazer. _

_Hoje acordei decidida a esquecer tudo. Não consegui. Isso só demonstra o quão fraca me tornei. _

_ Pansy Parkinson_

_

* * *

_

O dia tinha começado muito solarengo, mas depressa se tornara um dia chuvoso. Pansy sentia-se como o tempo. Triste, só.

Havia discutido com Draco… apanhara-o mais uma vez a olhar para uma rapariga, desta vez Ginny Weasley. Na verdade, tinha ficado com mais ciúmes por ser ela. Talvez se tivesse sido outra rapariga, eles não tivessem discutido. Mais uma incompreensão que ela tentava entender mas não conseguia.

Dirigia-se naquele momento para a casa de banho da Murta Queixosa, desejando que não estivesse lá ninguém. Precisava de uns momentos sozinha.

Porém, quando chegou lá, viu quem não queria ver. Ela. A estúpida da Weasley.

"Que é que estás aqui a fazer?" Pansy perguntou.

Ginny olhou à sua volta. "Bem, esta é uma casa de banho feminina… " disse ela, com ironia.

"Mas ninguém aqui vem…"

"Venho eu. A não ser que me consideres ninguém!" a ruiva exclamou.

Pansy soltou uma gargalhada. "Pois, eu considero-te ninguém, sua menina estúpida, intrometida…"

"E tu és uma imbecil, horrível, ainda mais estúpida que eu…" Ginny gritou, demonstrando a raiva que sentia por ela.

"E tu és uma parvalhona, pobre que eu odeio!" Pansy exclamou, só reparando depois que lágrimas lhe escorriam pelas faces. Mas porquê! Ela gostava de insultar os outros! Era isso que ela mais fazia na vida e gostava de o fazer.

"Porque raio estás a chorar?" perguntou a outra, a medo.

E sem pensar nas consequências que aquilo poderia trazer, Pansy beijou-a. Com toda a sua alma, com todo o seu coração. Entregou-se à ruiva como nunca se tinha entregado a ninguém. Porque aquilo que sentia, aquilo que a atormentava desde há uns tempos para cá, era afinal de contas o nascimento de um… _amor_.

Uma palavra tão simples de dizer: amor. Porém, tão difícil de sentir.

Ginny separou-se dela, olhou-a, calada e depois desatou a correr, como que se o diabo corresse atrás dela. Não olhou para trás. Deixou-a ali. E sem entender bem porquê, Pansy começou a chorar. Mas porque se sentia feliz. Porque se sentia livre.

Sem estar em si, dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório, tirou de uma gaveta uma tesoura perdida e dirigiu-se à casa de banho da Murta Queixosa, o local do 'crime', onde começou a cortar o seu cabelo, até ele ficar bem curto.

Quando terminou, olhou para o espelho e mal se reconheceu. Havia que começar um novo dia. Uma nova vida. Ela sentia-se renovada.

Quem diria que um simples beijo poderia mudar uma pessoa completamente…

* * *

_Ela beijou-me. Pior ainda: eu retribuí. Ainda pior: gostei do beijo. _

_Quem me dera que as aulas terminassem agora mesmo e eu fosse para casa, de férias, e esquecesse tudo isto. _

_Quem me dera que aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido. _

_Quem me dera que nunca tivesse ido parar à casa de banho da Murta, ontem à noite. Mas, não sei porquê, dirigi-me para lá. _

_Preciso de saber os porquês. Preciso de respostas. Nunca me senti tão confusa na minha vida. Eu, Ginny Weasley beijei uma rapariga. E não, não uma rapariga qualquer: eu beijei a Pansy Parkinson. Pansy… não… eu não posso estar apaixonada. Eu gosto do Harry! _

_É impossível…_

_ Ginny Weasley_

_

* * *

_

Os dias tornaram-se semanas. As semanas tornaram-se meses. Passaram tão rapidamente, que nem Pansy nem Ginny tinham dado pela falta uma da outra.

Mas sabiam que, lá no fundo, estavam destinadas uma à outra. Nos momentos de silêncio, naqueles antes de dormir e ao acordar, ambas se lembravam do beijo que haviam partilhado. Ambas haviam escrito cartas uma à outra, cartas essas que jamais seriam entregues, por falta de coragem ou porque simplesmente não queriam.

Achavam que se, se afastassem uma da outra, não falassem, se ignorassem como antes, esqueceriam o sentimento que as ligava. O sentimento que só admitiam para elas próprias. O sentimento que era proibido.

Por isso, haviam continuado com as suas vidas, cada uma à sua maneira.

Naquela madrugada, tanto Ginny como Pansy haviam acordado antes do nascer do Sol. Ambas haviam decidido que queriam ver o sol começar a raiar. Na torre das corujas. Mal sabiam elas que se iriam encontrar…

Pansy fora a primeira a chegar. Quando viu a ruiva a subir as escadas, o coração quase lhe caiu aos pés.

"Que é que estás aqui a fazer?" ela perguntou.

A ruiva sorriu. "Venho ver o sol nascer."

"Porquê aqui?" a outra perguntou, de novo.

"Porque me apeteceu…" Ginny disse, subindo as escadas até Pansy e ficando a centímetros da jovem Slytherin.

"Parece que o destino nos quer juntas…" disse Pansy. Não obteve resposta da outra. "Não dizes nada…"

"Sentimos uma coisa que não era suposto sentirmos. Tentamos esconder-nos atrás de todas as paredes deste castelo, mas não conseguimos. Diz-me uma coisa, Pansy, queres mesmo ceder ao sentimento!" a ruiva perguntou, olhando a outra nos olhos.

Pansy levou algum tempo a responder. "Quero. Definitivamente, quero." Ela respondeu, decididamente.

Ginny desviou o olhar, surpreendida com a decisão da outra. "Eu não sei se quero…"

Pansy anuiu, embora a custo. Talvez ela não se sentisse preparada. Assumir uma relação com outra pessoa – ainda para mais, uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, da equipa inimiga não era pêra doce – era algo muito difícil. Iria respeitar a sua decisão.

Ficaram em silêncio, lado a lado, enquanto esperavam que o sol nascesse. Ginny pensava se tinha tomado a decisão certa. Ela até tinha acabado com Harry, por causa de todo aquele alarido à volta daquele sentimento. Mas não estava certa…

"Já te disseram que ficas bem com o cabelo curto?" Ginny perguntou a Pansy, olhando para ela.

A outra sorriu, estupidamente. "Obrigada. Fi-lo naquela noite…" disse, não acabando porém a frase. Nesse exacto momento, o primeiro raio de sol apareceu no céu.

E, nesse momento, Ginny Weasley pegou-lhe na mão e deu-lhe um beijo, um beijo tão profundo, tão carinhoso, tão querido, que parecia dizer tanta coisa.

"Esquece tudo o que te disse…" começou a jovem ruiva por dizer. "Vamos começar a andar, que se danem os comentários… eu gosto de ti, tu gostas de mim, e é isso que interessa!" ela exclamou.

"Hehe, até pareces uma Slytherin a falar…" disse Pansy, gozando. E assim, começou um novo dia para elas. Um novo dia que significava tanto: uma nova oportunidade, um novo amor, um novo relacionamento… tanta coisa mesmo.

Iniciava-se um novo dia, um dia que ficaria para sempre marcado nas suas mentes, o dia em que atingiram a liberdade absoluta.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**Escolhi a linha "Ryam Adams/Oásis – WonderWall". Para que fique bem claro, o facto de Ginny e Pansy se estarem sempre a encontrar nos mesmo sítios, são as tais estradas sinuosas, que as levam para junto uma da outra. E pronto, acho que se entende que elas gostariam de dizer muitas coisas uma à outra (que eventualmente acabam por dizer ¬¬), mas que não dizem por receio, vergonha, etc. Muito Obrigada à minha beta-reader, BelinhaZpears, que é um anjo. E esta história foi escrita para o primeiro challenge FemmeSlash e ganhou o prémio de Melhor Beijo.


End file.
